Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electrified vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electrified vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electrified vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain of an electrified vehicle is typically equipped with a battery pack having battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery cells may be charged prior to use. The battery cells may be recharged during a drive via regenerative braking or the internal combustion engine.
When parked, some electrified vehicles, such as plug-in hybrid electric vehicles or battery electric vehicles, may connect to an external source of energy to recharge the battery. Energy can also be drawn from the external source to precondition the electrified vehicle. A preconditioning cycle prepares the vehicle for a drive cycle.